Rune Soldier Dhá
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is my own version of Rune Soldier if they continued it. It will have some OC's in there of mine, but i will try and keep the originals like they had been and improve Louie and Conrad. I sincerely hope you like the story and will keep reading it. : let me know what you think and what if at all i should improve on.


**Rune Soldier does not belong to me. Genie, Merrill, Melissia, Louie, Ila, Celesia, Conrad, Isabel, Renard, Lily, Master Foltess, Headmaster Carwes, Jakinson, and King Rijarl are from a manga series based on the original novel series by Ryo Mizuno. I only own Arianna or Arya for short, and any other characters i come up with later on. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**  
Home**

"Admit it we all have no idea where we're going." Merrill stated whilst she leaned against a tree using one of her knives to dig gunk out from under her nails.

"I will admit Merrill has a point. We've been wandering for a couple of hours and still haven't found a single dwelling. I'm beginning to think we're lost. What do you think Melissia?" Genie sat down on a stump and pulled an apple out of her sack. She waited for Melissia to reply while she cut the apple into edible pieces.

"Well, in times like this I would normally say it is for the Champion to decide.., but yes i agree. We most certainly are..." At that precise moment Louie decided to come running back to their little break area.

"Hey guys, come check this out. I think i found a city we can stop at." Louie wasn't always bright, but he did have an uncanny amount of luck on his side. So they all decided '_hey, what the heck. They might as well give it a shot._' and headed out following Louie. Until someone decided to smash head long into Merrill and land her on her ass.

"Hey, watch where your going you little shi...Arya?... Arya! Hey, how's it going?" Merrill sat up cross legged and grinned at her former and sometimes recent companion.

"Arya? Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Genie helped Arya up off of the ground, while Arya seemed a bit dazed.

"huh...uh hang on gimme a minute." Arya promptly flopped back down on the ground and started rubbing her temples. She had a massive migraine and it was partially due to tying to fine these guys. The other part was smacking into Merrill so hard you could swear you heard her brain rattling around in her head when she moved. "Fucking A my damn head hurts... ugh. You'd think being a magician i'd remember aspirin, but nope."

"Well, this being not against my will, I can heal you a bit, it may alleviate some of the pain." Melissia bent down next to Arya and began chanting her healing spell. After it was over she looked at Arya closely. "Do you feel any better?"

Arya sat there for a minute, as the buzz that had been rocking her brain for the past few hours slowly subsided. "Yeah, thanks Melissia. I'll still need some aspirin when we get into town, but i should be good for now anyway." Arya looked up and saw Louie staring at her. "Uh, hi Louie."

Louie chuckled and said rather gently "I'm sorry, but... do I know you?" At this point Arya did a face palm which did nothing for her headache, Genie groaned, Melissia said "This is so against my will.", and Merrill decided to go kick his ass because he was being so stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conrad was trying to finagle his was out of jail back in Ohfun. At first no one would listen to him due to the fact that Barb was the Captain of the Guard and knew this man liked to annoy Genie's friend Melissia. On the other hand they couldn't really let him go because he did destroy part of the main wall when he was wrongfully accused. Eventually though, they had to release him due to the fact that a letter had come in addressed to Barb ordering him to release Conrad into the King of Ramliearth's possession.

"Alright, your things are in the other room. Be sure to grab everything, because we won't be tracking you down to return any lost items." Barb was rather irritated by the whole thing, but there was nothing to be done. The man was ordered back to the city of Ramliearth by it's King. There was nothing to do, aside from point the man in the right direction and hope he didn't show up around here again.

"Yes, thank you. It's about time I was released. I am a Knight of Ramliearth and this was absolutely horrible. I will make sure the King knows of this." Conrad's voice was a bit muffled when he was putting his armor back on, it gave the look that he had muscle when he was really a skinny little bugger, with no real amount of masculinity.

"You do that. It was the King who ordered us to let you go back into his possession. So I'm pretty sure he isn't to happy with you Conrad." Barb chuckled when Conrad popped his pencil neck back out of the armor with an impish look on his face. He practically barked when the man squeaked back his response.

"The...the King! He was the one who freed me. Uh, erhm I mean, very well then. I shall return to the King post haste and see what his majesty wishes of me." Conrad sounded like he had a rubber duck in his throat because he squeaked so much. Although it wasn't much to laugh at because he had finished dressing in no time. "Where is my horse, or were you going to supply me with one?"

"Your horse is out in the stables. When your done, go through the door and to the right, follow the steps up and to the left. Head out the main doors and down the road. You can't miss the stables." Barb escorted Conrad out the door, before going back to his desk and pouring himself a drink. He then reclined back in his chair, a midst putting his feet up and took a drink. Sighing to himself he muttered "This is going to be a long day." Unbeknownst to him though Conrad was outside the door hoping to hear any useful information as to where is darling Fiancee had gone off too. Alas no luck there.

"Well that was completely useless." Conrad moped as he proceeded to follow Barb's directions. Upon reaching the outside, it didn't really take him long to get lost. One would have figured with simple directions it would have taken him longer. Although several minutes and a few questions later he managed to find the stables, while still appearing to not have gotten lost at all. That changed though as soon as he stepped into the stable and caught sight of his horse. He then ran over yelling "Penelope!", and upon reaching her he threw his arms around her neck and decided to ask her all sorts of questions any sane person would know she couldn't answer. "Did you miss daddy? Well daddy missed you. Oh, i do hope they were treating you all right."

Penelope just neighed and pawed at the ground with her hoof. I suppose in her mind it was like saying something akin to '_I'm fine. Can we go now?'_

"Well, we must be off, the King has requested our appearance in Ramliearth. We mustn't keep him waiting." Grabbing hold of her reigns he lifted his right foot into her stirrup and pushed off, swinging his other leg over her back. Once he was properly seated he leaned forward and untied the rest of her reigns and egged her on lightly by prodding her nicely in the sides with his heels. "Heyaw." That was what he said, and then they were off and on their way to Ramliearth.

* * *

Back with our group of adventurers Merrill had finally finished beating Louie into a pulp. Although no one was sure who was worse for wear, Louie or Merrill. Louie was currently unconscious and wrapped around a tree with several large bumps compounded on his head, as well as several black and blue marks on his face. Melissia was sure he had bruises other places as well, but it wasn't really any business of hers. Merrill on the other had couldn't put any pressure on her left foot as she had sprained something when kicking Louie, and her right hand was quite worse for wear as well. It was a deep red with some bruising occurring periodically. You could tell it had done it's job, although not without getting hurt in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. That really hurts!" Merrill flopped down on the stump Genie has occupied earlier and began massaging her hand. "That knucklehead has a hard head!"

"Well what did you expect. You did say he was a 'Knuckle'head after all." Arya chuckled as she knelt down beside Merrill. "Here i'll magic up some ice and put it in these sacks. I want you to keep these on you right hand and left foot until we reach town. Genie's going to have to carry you so i'll tie the one to your foot. That way you have a free hand to hold the other pack on your hand." Arya proceeded to mutter "Féadfaidh an déithe a chruthú ar an oighir ag teastáil chun soothe agus an lucht créachtaithe cneasaigh." Which when loosely translated became: May the gods create the ice needed to soothe and heal the wounded. Once she was done separating the ice with the pommel of her sword she placed half of the ice in one small sack and the rest in another and tied them off. She then tied one to Merrill's left foot and handed her the one for her right hand.

"Thanks Arya." Merrill seemed relieved by how nice the ice felt on her bruised limbs.

"No, problem. Hey, Melissia can you go heal Louie. We need to get a move on as soon as possible. It will be getting dark soon and i want to get our shopping done before we need to book a place to stay." Arya stood up and brushed off her pants and moved ahead of the gang. "I'll be back i'm going to book a place that way we already have a place to stay when we're done shopping." With that said Arya headed off towards Ramliearth.

"Yes, i can manage that. Oh and try the Weary Adventurer. It's a respectable Inn, one of few in Ramliearth." Melissia watched as Arya waved before disappearing down the hill and out of site. Afterwards she went over to Louie and began to chant a healing spell that went something like 'Féadfaidh an mór Dia Mylee knit an flesh, soothe an pian, agus an damáiste a rinneadh leis an gceann atá ainmnithe Louie dheisiú.' Which translated loosely to ' May the great God Mylee knit the flesh, soothe the pain, and repair the damage done to the one named Louie.' The name could be changed to whoever was hurt, but in this case, like normal, it was Louie.

"Oh, my head. Hey Melissia, why did Merrill hit me again?" Louie was still a bit dazed and his words didn't make sense until he repeated them for a third time.

"Merrill hit you Louie, because you were being a moron. You didn't recognize Arya, who has been with us before on several adventures." Genie stated bluntly while she bent down to give Merrill access to her back so they could head down to Ramliearth.

"Huh? Oh yeah her. I remember her now, she gave you a cloak back when we went to stop the machine that was controlling the weather." Louie sat there and lightly ran hid hand along his head and winced each time he found another bump Merrill had given him. "Damn she did a number on me."

"You,... now you. This is so against my will. Come on we have to catch up to Arya." Melissia helped Louie up and they all began their decent down the hill and towards Ramliearth, or in this case towards her home. "Home..." Melissia sighed. If only it could really be called that again.


End file.
